Eight Fifteen
by Setsuna Peacecraft
Summary: When the guys are attacked years later, they have to join up to fight the evil, is it possible?
1. Eight Fifteen (chapters 1-5)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Although if I did I'd be over in Japan attnending every GLAY concert possible, then,   
after that, I'd fly over to Korea and catch a few Drunken Tiger concerts also. flames are welcome, but they will be used to   
light the various incense and candles around my room.~Setsuna Peacecraft  
  
8:15  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Duo Maxwell. He was glaring at Relena Peacecraft, giving her his You're going to   
die if you don't leave us alone look. Duo, along with his lover Heero Yuy, was standing in front of Relena.   
Telling her off was the highlight of Duo's day.  
  
"Heero, are you going to let him talk to me this way?" Relena paused, waiting for an answer. "Heero, answer   
me!" She demanded.  
  
"You must die." Heero calmly answered back. "I will kill you like I should have done a long time ago. Be   
prepared to die Relena. Your death will come in the worst way possible." When he said that, a look of terror   
crossed the girl's face.  
  
"Relena you're such a bitch!" interrupted Duo. "Can't you see that Heero is in love with me and only me?!   
He has never had any feelings except for hate and disgust for you. So go find another incredibly hot, strong,   
hunk of a man and leave us alone!"  
  
"Is that true Heero?" she asked very hurtfully. "Heero, is that true?" she asked again, now in tears. "Fine if   
that is the way you have always felt toward me, I shall leave you alone for now. But I will have my way!" she   
screamed as she ran away in a fit of sadness.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chang WuFei was thinking about Sally Po. He has had a crush on her since the day they met. He loved her   
strength, integrity, and her will to keep fighting for good even if it seemed hopeless. He also wandered   
about the other Gundam Pilots. He hasn't seen them since the big battle when he killed Treize Kushrenada.   
"I wander what they are doing now?" He said to himself.  
  
"Still talking to your self WuFei?" Sally asked him.  
  
"Sally?!" He exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in without me knowing?"  
  
"You're telling me that you don't remember you giving me a key for emergencies."  
  
"Oh yeah. But how'd you figure this was an emergency? I'd of answered the door if you simply rung the   
doorbell."  
  
"I did! Ten times in fact! I waited a full five minutes. I only came in because I thought you might be in some   
sort of trouble."  
  
"Trouble, on my day off? Well, you're right. Can't you see all the evil doers holding me up at gun point?"   
He asked her sarcastically. She just looked at him then decided to play along.  
  
"Should I call Batman or Superman to get rid of the bad guys."  
  
"Fuck you." He said playfully.  
  
"Fuck you to bitch." She replied back just as playfully. "Oh, by the way, who's working your corner on 6th   
Street tonight? One of your pimps or are you going to make a personal appearance?"  
  
"Uh Sally, how would you know about my second job. Do you have to use my services since you can't find   
a real date?"  
  
"Alright, enough playing around. What are you going to do with your day off? I have no idea what to do   
with mine." There they sat for about an hour tossing ideas back and forth before finally deciding to go to a   
night club later on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Quatre Reberba Winner was drinking tea and watching t.v. When Trowa Barton walked in. "So what is so   
important that you couldn't wait to tell me any longer?" He asked.   
  
"I have a confession to make." Trowa paused. "I like you as more than just a friend. When I first met you I   
developed a crush on you. It's everything, your looks, mind, and personality."  
  
"You what?" spoke Quatre in disbelief as to what his friend had just said. Trowa repeated his words to   
Quatre.  
  
"Trowa, my dearest friend, I do not like you that way." He said, choosing his words carefully. "I like people   
of the opposite sex. I don't want to hurt you. You are my best friend."  
  
"You don't feel the same?"  
  
"No Trowa, I don't."  
  
"Serves me right for thinking that you feel the same way." Trowa said hurtfully. Then thinking again. "All   
the trips to outer space? Everything?"  
  
"Yes." Quatre paused. "I don't want to hurt you." Now the tears were coming down his cheeks.  
  
"Fine, we'll forget about this, but now, I've got to pick up Catherine and go to work."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin were talking about her career as an ex-porn star in his living room.  
  
"So, how long were you popular? I don't watch that stuff my self." Zechs asked.  
  
"About three or four months. People don't last that long in that business, but you do get paid quite a lot of   
money in a very short time." Now Zechs was uninterested because of her babbling. His mind was clearly on   
something else at the time. When will she leave? He thought to himself. "Zechs, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Of course Noin, how could I think about anything else." He lied as his mind started to wonder again. Am I   
supposed to call her, or was she going to call me? Shit, I think she said she'd be coming over. I gotta   
clean the house. He thought, I hope Noin understands. Zechs started cleaning the house, but he didn't tell   
her why. Noin just started babbling about her career to him again. Just as he had finished and sat down, his   
girlfriend walked in.  
  
"Zechs, are you home?"  
  
"In here baby."  
  
"How's my man?"  
  
"Just fine, how's my woman?"  
  
"Fine, hello, what's your name?" She asked the other person.  
  
"My name is Lucrezia Noin. You can call me Miss. Noin. What's your name?" She said in disgust as to what   
she just witnessed between the love of her life and his tall, thin, young, blonde girlfriend. She looked about   
three years younger than him.  
  
"My name is Susan Anderson. How are you?" She said politely.  
  
"Zechs, can you excuse us, I want to have girltalk with Susan."  
  
"Sure, can I get y'all anything?" He asked the two girls. They both turned his offer down. When he left the   
room, Noin turned to Susan.  
  
"So Susan," Noin said in a harsh tone "Tell me, how did a blonde bimbo like you get into Zechs's life?"  
  
"You have absolutely no right to call me that. Besides, why do you ask, did you want tips on how to treat a   
man, because, you're not going to get them from me. I heard about your so-called career. Did people get   
tired of you, or could you not do the job, literally. Nothing worse than a burned-out porn star that brags   
about it."   
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Excuse me whore, oh I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Susan sarcastically said.  
  
"You know Susan, I'm in love with Zechs-" She was cut off.  
  
"Yeah, and he's in love with me, so goodbye." Susan interrupted sweetly.  
  
"He was always in love with me."  
  
"No he wasn't, in fact he told me he thought you were gay. Oh, silly me, that was a secret."  
  
"He what? Zechs could you come in for a moment?" Noin tried to keep her feelings of anger hidden from   
him. "Zechs, did you really think I was gay?"  
  
"Susan" He said in a firm tone. "Uh, no Noin, I didn't." He tried to cover up the truth but Noin saw right   
through it.  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving your deadbeat ass and your bimbo girlfriend alone." She yelled as the door slammed   
behind her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Tell you later." She said while trying to change the subject. "Have I told you that you are incredibly hot   
lately?"  
  
"Yes you have. You Blondie are incredibly sexy, have I told you that in a while?"  
  
"Not in the last five seconds." Susan reached up and put her arms around him. He bent down a little and   
kissed her gently. When they pulled apart, Susan led him upstairs to get ready for their date. There Susan   
told him everything that went on while he was absent from the room.   
  
When they got home Zechs led her upstairs. As they were kissing Zechs fell on the bed bringing Susan   
down on top of him.  
  
"No Zechs, I've gotta go home." She said as she was getting up and picking up her purse and keys.  
  
"If you must." He said while he was still lying on the bed. Susan tried to leave.  
  
"You knew didn't you?"  
  
"Knew what." he asked her innocently.  
  
"Knew that I wouldn't leave. That is why you didn't make an argument when I wanted to." He just smiled at   
her. She couldn't leave, but instead, she dropped her purse and keys and started kissing him again. When   
he kissed back, she melted into his arms and thought she would have to call in sick the next morning.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Oh great, it's Monday!!!" Exclaimed WuFei. "The alarm didn't go off, man I'm gonna be so late! I bet the   
traffic is murder out there!" The traffic is normally really bad in Austin Texas, especially at 7:45 in the   
morning. When he got to work, it was 8:13.  
  
"Wow, the amazing WuFei is actually late?" Sally asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Yes my alarm didn't go off. Damn machine. Wait, you're not tired at all?" He asked unbelievingly  
  
"We only partied until 1:00 in the morning. That really isn't all that late to me." She bragged. "WuFei, your   
secretary looks like she needs you to sign something."  
  
"Just a minute Heather, hold on while I put this stuff up."  
  
"WuFei, I have to put this in the mail for you. You need to sign it now." WuFei walked out of his office and   
over to his secretary, Heather Maloney. BOOM!! His office went up in flames and debris went flying   
everywhere. Thankfully, no one was hurt. Sally was now by his side looking at the hole in the building that   
used to be his office.  
  
"Looks like somebody wanted you dead." Sally said, stating the obvious.   
  
"Well obviously Sally, ya think?" Then it dawned on him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you   
Heather. You saved my life!" He yelled while picking her up and giving her a hug. Sally offered to take her   
home and calm her down, but before she left, WuFei asked her a few questions. She told him that nobody   
went in the office except her, to put the mail on his desk. She did tell him that one of the letters was   
unusually heavy. So, the letter bomb was dysfunctional. He thought. He looked at his watch, 8:15 exactly.  
  
Meanwhile, at Quatre's house…  
  
"Hello Rashide." Quatre said politely.  
  
"Hello Master Quatre." He replied. "Will you going to update Sandrock this morning?"  
  
"No, not today. It is pretty advanced already, though I hope I'll never need it again, it is nice to be prepared,   
just in case. But, I do think I'll look in on it." He made his way to the garage, only to find the lock had been   
broken. As he slid the heavy door open, a blast threw him across the yard. His blast brought Rashide and   
the other men running toward him to make sure he was o.k. He was a little shaken up, but no serious damage   
was done, Sandrock, on the other hand was badly damaged. The right arm was completely demolished.   
Rashide was the first to speak.  
  
"Master Quatre, wasn't it the right arm of Sandrock the part you were updating?"  
  
"Yes Rashide, it was." He said as he looked at his watch, "8:15 exactly."  
  
Meanwhile, at the hotel Duo and Heero were staying at…  
  
Duo was talking to a girl he had just met. "So you're staying a week, and you are staying right next to me,   
but, I still don't know your name. So, what is it?"  
  
"It's Lisa, Lisa Peterson. What's yours?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell. So do you need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't get the damn door opened. Can you?" She asked. Oh, he is so incredibly hot. I wander if he   
has a girlfriend? Oh, man! I just love his hair!  
  
"Here you go." He said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Thanks, do you want to come in, Duo, is it?"  
  
"Sure, and yes that is my name."  
  
"Good, I got it right." She said.  
  
"Duo? Oh, hello, who are you?" asked Heero to Lisa.  
  
"Hi there. My name is Lisa Peterson, what's yours? Are you guys brothers?"  
  
"Heero. Uh, no, actually Duo is my boyfriend." He told her.  
  
"O.k. Cool."  
  
"You're not bothered by it?" Duo asked her.  
  
"No, not at all." Why do I always fall for the wrong guys? She asked her self.  
  
"Gotta go. See ya round."  
  
"Bye Duo, Heero." Just as they got to their room, they spotted something on their bed.  
  
"Duo, get Lisa and run!" Duo went to her room, picked her up, and ran down the hall as far as he could   
before Heero shoved them down. Duo was on top of her and Heero was next to her. BOOM!! Their   
two rooms went to bits and went flying every where. Lisa was confused at first, but was thankful, for the   
guys saved her life. When Heero looked at his watch, it had just turned 8:15.  
  
Meanwhile while Trowa was driving to work…  
  
"Wow," Catherine Bloom said. "We're actually early for a change." Trowa mumbled, his eyes still sagging   
from the lack of sleep. "Looks like you need some more caffeine. It's all that extra practice you've been   
putting in, not that you need it." Trowa pulled into a Java hut to get some coffee. When they were inside,   
Trowa saw something under his car. He was convinced he was seeing things, but he advised Catherine to   
not pick a seat close to a window. Right when they sat down, KABOOM!! Trowa's car filled with   
flames that went at least twenty feet into the air. The glass was broken and flew every where. He looked at   
his watch, 8:15.  
  
Meanwhile at Zechs's house…  
  
Zechs was cooking breakfast for them when she walked in wearing his blood-red bathrobe.  
  
"Good morning." She told him with a kiss. "Sorry about the argument with Noin."  
  
"It's o.k."  
  
"Zechs, where's the phone? Never mind, I see it." Susan had to call in sick. Zechs came to her so he could   
hear the expert faking a cold. Right as she hung up the phone, his kitchen exploded. He held her away from   
the blast. Both Susan and Zechs were holding each other but were unhurt. Phone still in hand, Susan dialed   
911. The living room clock read 8:15. 


	2. Eight Fifteen (Chapter 6)

Chapter 6  
  
At what remains of the Java hut that they were at, Trowa calls Quatre for help. "Hello   
Quatre. My car was blown to bits, could you take me and Catherine to work?" he asked   
as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Blown up? What a coincidence, the garage containing Sandrock was blown up too. Are   
you O.K.?" He asked with concern for his friend.  
  
"Yeah, how are you and Sandrock?"   
  
"I am fine. The blast just knocked me across the yard. Sandrock is in need of repairs   
though. His right arm is in ruins. Tell me, the bomb at my house went off at 8:15, what   
about the bomb on your car?"  
  
"Same, do you think…" He trailed off.  
  
"Yes I do." He said picking up where Trowa left off. " This is too much of a coincidence   
too not to be planned. I'll call Heero and Duo." He did, and Heero confirmed the same   
exact time the bomb in his room blasted. Duo and Lisa were still upstairs in the same   
place where they had been when the bomb exploded, but now they were both sitting on   
the floor instead of lying down. Duo was trying to calm her down. Her long red hair was   
messed up but nobody cared. People were coming out of their rooms and were looking at   
the two of them on their way down to the front desk. They sat on the floor with their arms   
around each other. Duo was desperately trying to calm her down, but was also very   
understanding of her feelings and let her keep crying on his shoulder. She finally looked   
into his eyes and managed to whisper thank you between her sniffles. With that Duo   
pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply, but slow and gentle. He pulled back, but   
could not help but to kiss her again. Again, he pulled back.  
  
"Did I just do that?" he asked her in disbelief that he just kissed a female. She could only   
shake her head yes. "I did? But I couldn't have. I love Heero." He said. Then he just got   
up and left her sitting they're telling her he was going to go find Heero. The seventeen-  
year-old girl that was sitting alone started to smile. Maybe, she thought, he's not gay.   
Maybe Duo is bisexual. I'm not sure, but he is one hell of a kisser. Downstairs, Heero   
was filling Duo in with most of the details. "We need to talk to WuFei." Duo told Heero.   
He agreed.  
  
"I know where he works. His office is off of Interstate 35. That is just right down the   
road. Do you think Zechs did it?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it." Duo answered.  
  
"You're probably right. Should we take Lisa with us? She was directly involved in the   
bombing and they might target her now that she knows us."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Go get her, but if she doesn't want to come, don't make her."  
"Duh." Upstairs, she told him that she would come only if he wouldn't feel   
uncomfortable. He said it wouldn't bother him at all. In the car, Heero told them every   
detail available to him at the time.  
  
There they found WuFei asking the rest of the people in the building if they saw or heard   
anything suspicious. No body heard anything except the blast or saw anything except the   
hole in the wall. When he saw Heero, WuFei began telling him about the blast and was   
not surprised when he learned about the others. While them two were talking, Duo was   
filling Lisa in on there past.  
  
"WuFei, some one under the name of Zechs Merquise wants to have the bombing of his   
kitchen investigated, it happened at 8:15. He wants it investigated by the best. And, well,   
you are the best." The woman told him. The three Gundam Pilots just looked at each   
other thinking the same exact thing; This is way too much of a coincidence. Heero, being   
the leader, called a meeting of all six guys plus Susan Lisa, Heather, Sally, Rashide, and   
Catherine. 


	3. Eight Fifteen (chapter 7)

Chapter 7  
  
In the hot tub downstairs by the pool, Heero and Duo sat side by side talking about the   
situation.  
  
"So, who do you think is behind this?" Duo asked his lover while putting his arm around   
him.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they studied our routines so much that they knew where we would all   
be at 8:15." Said Heero, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, do you think they had every thing bugged?"  
  
"Probably." Duo turned to Heero and was pulling him close after he saw Lisa coming   
their way. This will prove that I love Heero and only Heero. He thought.  
  
"Not here Duo, some one might see us."  
  
"No one's here." He replied.  
  
"Look, here comes Lisa"  
  
"She already knows" Duo said. A smile of pleasure came over Heero's lips. They pulled   
each other close and started kissing each other deeply just as Lisa walked in. When she   
saw this, she immediately thought, Tonsil hockey between two incredibly hot guys. This   
could get interesting. I'm so jealous of Heero, he gets Duo all to him self. With that   
thought, she went into the sauna. When the couple pulled apart, Heero suggested they go   
upstairs and Duo agreed without a moment's hesitation. When Lisa went to the room she   
shared with Heero and Duo, (At an earlier meeting that I left out, Heero decided that   
every one should share a room with who they were in the bombing with) she saw the Do   
Not Disturb sign on the door. So she went to her new friend Susan's room to ask if she   
could get ready there. Susan said she could.  
  
"Is Zechs here? I don't want to disturb you guys if he is."  
  
"No, he went to get some real breakfast since we didn't eat yet."  
  
"That's nice." Lisa said. "I don't dare go into our room right now."  
  
"Why not?" Susan inquired.  
  
"Because the last time I saw Duo and Heero they were kissing in the hot tub and now the   
sign is on the door."  
  
"Kissing?" Lisa shook her head yes. "They're gay?! I did not know that."  
  
"I need to tell some one," she paused. "I kissed Duo."  
  
"You kissed him? I thought he was gay, does Heero know? Maybe he's BI."  
  
"Yes, he is, no, maybe." She answered all her questions in order.  
  
"Was he good?" Susan asked. Lisa gave her a look. "Well?" she encouraged.  
  
"One word, incredible."  
  
"Go girl. Oh were you going to use the shower? It's almost time for the meeting." When   
Susan told her that, Lisa ran to the bathroom. 


	4. 8

Chapter 8  
"Sir, I have news from the bombings we set, but I'm afraid to report that we failed in   
killing any of them."   
  
"What? How? They all should have died if they were where they should have been."  
  
"That's just it. None of them were in the place their place when they should've been.   
Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell apparently saw the bomb and ran out of their room   
moments before the bomb exploded. Trowa Barton was early for work and stopped   
somewhere, which is when he spotted it. Quatre Reberba Winner had only just opened   
the garage door and Chang WuFei was late for work. Zechs Merquise walked out of his   
kitchen to talk to his girlfriend, Susan, seconds before it blew."  
  
"Great, now they know that we are trying to kill them."  
  
"But Sir, they do not know who we are yet. They are only guessing."  
  
"Good, lets keep it that way. Do you know where they are now?"  
  
"Yes sir, they are all staying at the Chariot Hotel in San Antonio Texas. We have bugged   
all of their rooms and telephones."  
  
"Good work. Is there any more news?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am very happy to announce to you that a woman of such talent has decided to   
join our organization. I give to you Miss. Lucrezia Noin."  
  
"It is an honor for you to join us again Noin."  
  
"It is an honor to serve under you again, but this time, we will come out on top!" Noin   
said. 


End file.
